The Waltz
by Bruteaous
Summary: Rei is in love with Minako. Minako is in love with Rei. It is the Silver Millennium and the end draws near. Will they reconcile before their time is up?


**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters of Sailor moon, I simply own the storyline and characters which I have created.

_**The Waltz**_

The dinning hall was well lit and the resonance of the torches reflected a bright golden glow off from the walls to bathe all of it's occupants in a saint like radiance. From within the hall behind the two oaken double doors which separated the huge expanse from the tiny alcove of the fore chamber, there could be heard the sounds of laughter, aimless chatter, and gluttonous eating. Four gigantic tables, each one reminiscent of a red wood hacked in half and laid facing the ceiling with its newly exposed side, lined the room. Servants dressed in deep blue linen tunics ran to and fro, bringing in pitchers of wines and spirits and removing the empty trays to bring still others more piled high with food.

The entire court was here on this night. Every noble akin to queen Serenity's personal staff and who were close friends of the dear woman had all been invited to eat drink and be merry. The surface of the center table was toppled with silver plates of exquisite dishes. There was, of course the timeless favorite, fallow deer roasted with onion sauce and rue. Every overstuffed noble and gouty duke adored gorging themselves on that. Pewter cups were filled to the brim with an assortment of alcoholic beverages, ranging from the dark burgundy recesses of the strong wine to the sweeter, resonating hue of Venian golden ale. Serenity herself was present, sitting enthroned at the head of her table. Everyone chatted, talked, and ate in annoying calmness.

So casual was this event that the nobles had dressed themselves silly with every type of expensive silk on the Venian market with jewels to decorate and yet not one of them could show any propriety in the mess hall. The majestic mask had been removed for the evening. The royal façade had been taken down. Rei of Mars sat at Serenity's table on the right side nearest the queen. All of the senshi had been required to attend, a safety precaution you understand. Next to her closest to the queen there sat, Usagi, the queen's daughter and heir. She was just as finely dressed as everyone else and maintained a certain air about her, though not one of the senshi could quite pin it down, even while she was shoveling food into her mouth.

Opposite Rei sat Minako and Makoto while on Rei's other side sat Ami. Makoto, not surprisingly, was bored already even though the night was still young, Rei was certain that the quick witted Jovian was searching for a way out of this even as we speak. Ami, the ultimate pinnacle of quiet propriety and demureness, sat silently watching as those around her talked. Rei wondered if she might someday talk at one of these things. Actually talk. Perhaps, one day, when she was ready. Minako was as entirely different story.

She was beautify incarnate, the ultimate example of social and physical perfection. These type of societal affairs were her forte, her niche, and she made every aspect of them her own. The light hearted Venian was talking to an older noble sitting next to her or rather listening while he himself talked as he seemed to never stop rambling on, not even to come up for air. Rei pushed the remains of a mutton steak around on her plate aimlessly with one hand. She too was uncontented with the party, but she would not call what she felt boredom exactly. It was…she couldn't tell what it was, actually. Although she could not place it exactly, Rei knew this feeling. Had recognized it ever since she came to the moon.

It seemed to congregate in the pit of her stomach and even on good days it was still there. A nagging, gnawing, dip and jostle of emotions which seemed to tumble together having no real purpose or meaning in mind. On several occasions while meditating before the fire she would concentrate on the ever present sentiment, but all she saw out of the darkness was a golden light which permeated everything around it. There was no classification for this sensation. It simply was and nothing more. Almost in scheduled secrecy it would rise and fall, rise and fall, a coming and going of the tide which no one really understood.

The minstrels had stopped singing and the musicians were no longer playing their string instruments, ending the useless drift of folk tunes that seemed to never die not even when one wanted them to. Rei put down her fork and leaned back comfortably. Her eyes again settled on Minako as she smiled indulgently as the old man chewing great mouthfuls of the sweet, sticky meat he seemed to be so fond of. No wonder he was so round and plump. If the armies of the Dark Kingdom fell upon them tomorrow he would be the first pig taken to slaughter, rest assured.

_Gods she was beautiful_, Rei thought as she noticed how the firelight glittered in the shimmer of those deep cobalt eyes. The heavenly scent of her blocked out the smell of any earthy roasted meats and stewed fruits and filled all of Rei's senses, intoxicating them drunkenly. The musical laughter that issued from her was almost too much to bear at times. Yes, Rei loved that sound. The soft ivory skin that glistened in the dim of night when they were together seemed here far away and impossible to touch. Truth be told, Rei missed her. The two had not spent one moment alone together since she had returned from her home planet two weeks ago. They had barely said so much as a word to one another, but she supposed her actions before leaving had spurred the even reaction towards her. Still…there was nothing in this world or the next that could keep her from missing her, wanting to hold her and speak to her again just as they used to, as if there was nothing in this world but the two of them. But there was no more time for dwelling as Serenity raised her hand, silencing the chamber's occupants.

"I welcome you all tonight." She spoke above them in the silence. "And I have a special treat for this evening. Can any of you guess what it might be?"

The table erupted in uproar of answering voices.

"Dessert!"

"More food!"

"Women!"

"Wine!"

"No, none of those things." Serenity silenced them again. "I have invited a very dear friend to perform a time honored piece for us. She is a very gifted musician. Please, everyone welcome, Michiru, the young queen of Neptune."

The crowd of voracious eaters and excessive drinkers cheered before the blue haired woman even fully entered the room. She walked in, the picture of elegance and politeness. She was the epitome of so many things to so many people, yet none of the inners could claim to know the woman personally. Michiru was, of course an outer senshi, and like all outers she had been trained on her planet away from the rest of them and only called to the palace when real trouble emerged. Even so…one seldom came alone. Rei's amethyst eyes scanned the place for the others . There would be two.

Finally, she caught sight of one. Leaning aloofly against the wall, in the shadow of a pillar, was the tall Uranian. She was not one for parties, Rei had heard, not one for high society. Who could blame her? Rei certainly would not be the first. The other, the Plutonian, was nearest the large fireplace at the opposite end of the room, leaning against the side flagstones. She too was a quiet one, only speaking when spoken to and only answering to the beck and call of the queen herself. All three were here that only meant one thing…the end was near. Trouble was brewing so the backups had been called in and all of the precautions made. They were here to fight and there would be no surviving it this time. Rei had seen it in her nightmares. They were not here to protect, they were here because it was all going to end. Everyone who was eating here was going to be dead tomorrow and no one knew it. Those tricky people. Yes, with the outers it was a whole different world entirely.

The violinist stepped forward and held the instrument up to her shoulder, taking position to play as everyone around her, including the drunk and the dense, quieted down. A minstrel nearby, who had been given an accompaniment piece, strung the first few haunting cords on his harp, trying to revive the room to life. Michiru then drew the bow across the string and the violin uttered a mournful cry. The next few succession of notes were not less somber. Solemn and beautiful was this song. A waltz for all that was and all that wasn't. For all that was alive and all that was dead, or soon would be. For all that had been lost, for all that was about to be lost. For all that had purpose and for all that would never matter again. A sad song in recognition of what had faded…or what had not. Rei looked at Minako and their eyes met. The cold there was a mask, it was a shield. Rei felt the warmth there underneath, burning just below the surface of those clear cobalt waters.

_I am sorry_, Rei tried to say the words over and over again, but her mouth would not move. The bow of the violin sank and dove, sank and dove, the was pulled slowly, no, agonizingly across the strings again. A woeful note ended and Minako looked away from her. Rei grimaced. It would not be the same again. If only Minako would let her try, but there wasn't time. Tomorrow was the end. This night was their last night to live, to be together fully as they once were. Could she not see it? This was it, they were out of options. Rei swallowed hard as her throat tightened while still fighting to keep a emotionless expression on her face. The entire room was drowned out as she watched Minako talk and laugh again, this time with another man, one younger and far more attractive.

Rei felt a rise of pride, indigence, and jealously which all mixed sourly into an acidic mixture which flooded the mind and overrode the senses. The man walked over to her and bowed, introducing himself the formal way. Minako smiled as he lifted her hand and kissed the back. Rei tried to keep a practiced air of calm about her, but apparently she did not succeed as she felt the coldness of someone's hand as Ami grasped her arm softly.

"Are you alright, Rei?" The Mercurian asked with concern.

Rei swallowed hard and plastered a fake smile about her features. "Yes, I am fine."

"Are you sure? You were gripping that knife pretty hard." Makoto threw in from across the table as she nodded to Rei's left hand.

Rei looked down. Absently, she had gripped the sharp edge of a steak knife and squeezed it in her hand until her knuckles turned white. There was a growing red stain on the white table cloth, but not pain. She unraveled her fingers from around the edge carefully and stood.

"You will have to excuse me." Rei said and her eyes caught Minako's who were filled with a cautious type of concern and caring for her that had been shielded from her since before the moment, _So she does still care_.

Rei let the chamber doors clank heavily behind her as she walked out, holding her dripping hand at the wrist as she fled. Tonight was their last night to live…if only…if only.

* * *

**Author's Note: **This is just a little ditty that out of a very mundane afternoon. It is set in the Silver Millennium, but is held separate from my Silver Millennium series. Hope you liked it! 


End file.
